Draftbook Drabble 6
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- Sixth in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista:Draftbook Drabble #6-(Fitz, Olivia, Jake, Abby, David, Harrison, Huck, Quinn, basement party, Spin the Bottle, pre-Olitz becoming established Olitz, First Kiss, AU, college AU);Rated for language mainly but a little spice for the Olitz folks back home;7th in my 2014 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Hey, everybody. It's time for another D.D. and this is one is in a whole new world. I hope you guys dig it. Have a good one!**

**(CMW2/Trumpetnista:Draftbook Drabble #6-(Fitz, Olivia, Jake, Abby, David, Harrison, Huck, Quinn, basement party, Spin the Bottle, established Dabby, established Huckleberry Quinn, one sided Olake, mentioned past Mellitz Zombie and Olivia/Edison, pre-Olitz becoming established Olitz, First Kiss, AU, college AU (unrelated to the Loose-verse))**

**Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: It's time to branch out a little with this project and what's this? It's not NSFW? Huh. That's unexpected but I'll roll with what the Muses want. Don't worry, though. D.D. #7 will make up for the lack of spice, not to mention what I've got brewing in my sick little head for ****_The Thunderbolt_**** Chapter 10. Just to be clear, I have no intention of abandoning the AU Trail or the GoT Olitz-verses any time soon but this idea and #7's idea have been brewing in my head for a while and I want to take a crack at them finally. I'll be starting the revisions to the SCANDAL 101 Handbook very soon and I am and am not looking forward to it. I am because it'll give me a solid platform to express my SCANDAL-ous views freely but I'm not because of all the revisions I have to make to accommodate Season 3's bullshit. I'll try to keep it as neutral as possible but…and…****_yeah_****. Ugh. Enjoy the story! Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

As soon as the neck of the Bottle pointed at Olivia Pope, the circle went still with anticipation of her taking another jell-o shot. The rules for Abby Whelan's version of Spin the Bottle gave anyone who didn't want to kiss or be kissed an out in the form of rum laced with strawberry. Every time the Bottle landed on her, Olivia Pope took the out. Reactions had been mostly positive (except for the split second sour frown that had been on Jake Ballard's face) but now…

Keeping her eyes locked firmly on the man on the other end, she rose up on her knees and slowly dragged the zipper of her black hooded sweatshirt down, revealing the candy apple red tank top she had on underneath. The jacket was carelessly tossed to the side and she curled her index finger at him. Jaws unhinged as Fitz Grant III quickly came to her, tilted her head up and kissed her fiercely. He was kissing her like he was dying of thirst, like he had a chance to make a fantasy reality at last and he was going to embrace it to the full. Gasping, Olivia accepted him and buried her hands in his thick curls, the stacked resin bangles on her left wrist clinking softly.

Thankfully, she was wearing a pair of black lounge pants instead of a skirt because Fitz hitched her leg up around his verdant cargo pant clad hip, supporting himself on one hand as he leaned forward to deepen their kiss. If she had been in a skirt, then everyone would've seen her panties. They were cute panties (high cut red briefs with white polka dots and a bow at the waist line) but still, she didn't want to give everyone more of a show than she already had. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her head was spinning pleasantly. Damn, he was such a good kisser and he tasted _**so **_good. She could taste rum, strawberry jell-o, and a spicy sweetness that was uniquely his…

The sound of rapid footsteps before the basement door slammed firmly made her jump and pull away to see the unsurprised yet amused faces of her friends and…

"Was that Jake?" she questioned as her racing heart began to calm.

Everyone nodded and Olivia rolled her eyes in response.

It was definitely something the boy would do, storm off in a dramatic, adolescent angsty huff. Jake Ballard wasn't exactly an enemy but he wasn't a friend, either. He was just…there. He was David's roommate so once he became a part of the group (and Abby's devoted love slave), Jake came in with him on the fringes. It became painfully clear after a while that Jake harbored romantic feelings for her but Olivia made sure to keep her distance. There was no chemistry between them, no spark. Plus, there was something off about him, something blatantly artificial.

His smiles never really reached his eyes and he was aggressively 'average Joe', making sure to hit all the criteria for a normal, red blooded twentysomething. It was like he was an actor on a stage and a very bad one at that. Jake made her infamous Gut burn and roil with warning sometimes. Her Gut hadn't failed her before so she just went with it. She made sure not to be completely alone with Jake at any time and kept things strictly platonic, small talk polite, 'hi, how's class, see you later…'

And she never put her back to him, just in case he had a knife at the ready.

Better safe than sorry…

Fitz eased them back upright and turned his head so that his nose rubbed slowly against where her neck and jaw met. He had on a dark gray long sleeved thermal and her hands unconsciously rubbed over his chest, relishing the heated steel of his body. Fitz Grant III was Harrison's roommate and unlike with Jake, he was accepted fully into the group. When he was around, her Gut was silent and warm. Her instincts told her that he was legit and they had been proven right on more than one occasion. Although he was a Senator's son and came from a well off family, he was genuinely sweet, genuinely humble, and a bit of a goofball. He was a gentleman and a gentle man, a gentle _**giant**_ in comparison to herself. Olivia was sitting on his lap and legs with plenty of room to spare…

"Yeah. I think y'all were too hot to handle for him. Don't let that stop you two, though." Harrison Wright remarked with a shiteating grin….and _**really?**_ A bowl of popcorn? Where had that come from and why hadn't he shared? Everyone knew that she had a popcorn addiction…

"Nothing like an after dinner peep show to round out the evening." David Rosen quipped with waggling brows, making Abby clock him on the back of his head, even as she giggled.

"Both of you idiots shut the fuck up. **Now.**" Huck cut in with flat warning ice as he rose up on his knees, ready to defend her honor.

"They were just joking, love." Quinn Perkins soothed him before placing a gentle but firm hand on his forearm.

"It's disrespectful joking. Liv's_** not**_ a porn star."

"Could've fooled the shit out of me…game over. Let's go figure out where Ballard went to pout while the new lovebirds fuck it out." Abby ordered everyone while chucking the Sprite bottle into the recycling bag.

"Don't you mean _**talk**_ it out?" Harrison chuckled while he led the group up the stairs.

"Tomato, to-mah-toe…seriously, let's go find the little fuckhead. He looks like the type to come back with a carton of eggs and a machete in the dead of night. Why'd you invite him, anyway, baby?"

"Temporary insanity. It won't happen again."

"Better not or you and your left hand will be bed buddies for a month, Rosen."

"That would hurt you more than it would hurt me and you know it, Whelan…"

The basement door shut behind the group and Olivia felt her cheeks heat up at the intensity in his cerulean slate gaze. She wasn't embarrassed, not really. If anything, she was surprised, both at his reaction and to her actions in general. Despite Edison Davis' bitter claims to the contrary, she was no prude and she was comfortable with her sexuality. Still, she had never been so aggressive before, so _**sultry**_ when it came to letting a guy know her intentions.

If she were a coward, she'd blame it on the rum or the full moon outside but she was no coward. She had done what she did because she wanted to.

There was an attraction between her and Fitz, one that had only deepened with time. She had kept mum about it. The cluster between her and Edison Davis had put her off of any sort of committed relationship, even if it was just friends with benefits. She needed time to regroup, to figure out exactly what she was looking for in a relationship before she got back out there.

Fitz's very public breakup with Millicent 'Mellie' Vaughn had been brutal. She had cheated on him with Andrew Nichols, his best friend since Pre-K and they had been in his bed. He had walked in on them in the throes. That sort of hurt, that sort of betrayal left emotional wounds that took months, even years to heal properly. Olivia had kept quiet about her feelings not only out of shyness but out of a need to make sure that Fitz was in a good mental place to be with someone else.

Olivia didn't want to be a rebound or an ego boost to anyone, even Fitz.

So, she sought him out for long conversations, for study sessions, for binge watching Netflix programs, and for late night jaunts for stoner food. She wanted to be his friend, to lay a good foundation first before trying for something more. He had opened up to her like a flower in the sun and in response, Olivia had done the same, tit for tat. Although they were from different worlds with different experiences, they had common ground in all the ways that really mattered. They had become a symbiotic sort of entity in the Group, Liv and Fitz/Fitz and Liv, and usually ended up paired off by the end of whatever activity they involved in.

Sometimes, they'd be silly, feeding off of each others dry yet goofy senses of humor until they were all cracking up. Sometimes, they'd be a Greek Chorus to the others' antics, mainly involving Abby, David, and Harrison. But her favorite times were when they were just silent, enjoying each others company and presence…

"Are you okay? I was kind of rough with you…"

"I'm not made of glass, Fitz and if I didn't like what you were doing to me, I would've bitten you on the lip."

"You _**did**_ bite me on the lip." he informed her while meeting her gaze.

Sure enough, there was a light mark on his swollen lower lip and it took all of her self control not to suckle on the inviting softness or the fingertip tapping on the deepening lover's wound.

There would be plenty of time for both actions later.

"I would've have bitten you in a way you wouldn't have enjoyed. When have you known me to do anything or in this case, any_**one**_ that I didn't want to do?"

"Never."

"Exactly. The only regret I have about kissing you tonight is that I wasn't completely sober and we weren't in private. We're going to catch hell from the group for this for a while."

"Only until Abby and David get cited for dry humping in public…again."

"Those two need help."

"Or chastity belts."

Olivia laughed and initiated their second kiss, this one soft and sweet. His hands spanned her middle easily and she smiled against his lips as her back made contact with the plush material of the purple rug that had been the game area. Her knees parted and she shivered as he lay on top of her, her breasts crushed against his chest. He was warm and his lips were skilled, coaxing and demanding all at once…

She could get used to this.


End file.
